Take Me Away
by savageserenity
Summary: Sequel to Eyes Wide Shut; Rikku returns after death, but when her mind is completly lost, and a fatal illness befalls her, will Tidus' love for her bring her back to reality?
1. Myself Unforgivin

You have all asked for a sequel, so...Here it is for you!  
  
and yall, don't worry, I defiantly will revise the final chapter of Eyes Wide shut, cuz I admit I was rushing it cuz I just wanted to finish it, but I have a treat for you. If you keep your ear to the ground soon I will have secret unreleased scenes from the entire fic that was going to be posted but I took them out...but then will be hidden no longer, but that comes later, here is the sequel!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Take Me Away-Chapter 1: Myself Unforgiven  
  
No sound.  
  
No feeling.  
  
No Warmth.  
  
No Cold.  
  
Nothing...but pain.  
  
Tidus woke with a start, sweat beading down his face, his neck and into his night shirt. He rubbed a hand over his face, it had been two months without her, it was hell.  
  
silent tears mixed with the sweat on his face, night after night as soon as his closed his eyes, her sacerfice replayed like a movie with an ending he wanted to change, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
He fell back onto his pillow.  
  
"I miss you", he whispered, and with her name on his lips he drifted to a fitful sleep.  
  
___________________  
  
Saja ran up to Tidus' room, she was so angry at him, how could he sleep in today? The day Rikku got recognition for her sacerfice to save Spira.  
  
She rapped loudly on his door,"Tidus you lazy bastard I want you awake and ready in three minutes", She said in anxiety, Paine was going to be here any second now and she would be furious with the both of them if they weren't ready.  
  
Ever since the incident two months ago Squad Sparrow disbanded and they all went their own ways. Saja and Tidus found a house in Bevell, they became close over Rikku's death, but not as lovers, as friends. They were always together, but he became to much like her brother to even be considered a boyfriend. Paine continued to sail about, but only as a pirate, she loved the hunt for treasure, but she didn't feel like sharing it with the Albhed base anymore and with Squad Sparrow disbanded why should she?  
  
Giha returned to the Albhed base and then went on to construction of weapon machina.  
  
Saja heard rustling from behind the door,"WHAT! 9:30!!!", then she heard a closet being thrown open, more rustling and then the door being thrown open.  
  
"We're s'pose to be at the stadium in ten minutes!", Tidus said, out of breath from his haste.  
  
"Duh, that's what I've been saying! Oh, by the way, your shirts on back wards",Saja said with a smile,poking the tag sticking from under his chin.  
  
He looked down and smiled."Oh,heh..."  
  
There was a knock on the door,"That's Paine!",Saja said and raced down to answer it.  
  
By the time she made it down the stairs Paine had already let herself in.  
  
"Ready to go?",Paine asked.  
  
"Yup!",Saja answered, sweeping her long black hair up into a pony-tail quickly just as Tidus was stumbling down the stairs as he slipped on his shoe.  
  
"Let's go!",He called and walked out the door.  
  
___________________  
  
They hopped off of their machina bikes. Saja quickly took off her helmet and followed Tidus and Paine into the Stadium.  
  
Her eyes widened, so many people were here already.  
  
Most of them were Albhed, she spotted many familiar faces and many she had never seen before. Tidus was due to speak at the ceremony and a statue of Rikku, constructed by the Albhed, was to be revealed right next to Yuna and the other summoners for saving Spira.  
  
'Speak of the devil', Saja thought as they approached the main stairway.  
  
Yuna was standing there, chatting away to a reporter.  
  
Paine's eye's narrowed and Tidus' fists clenched.Tidus took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to where they would be seated, on the main stage behind the podium.  
  
Paine was about to walk by when a couple of Yuna's words caught her ears.  
  
"Well, Rikku did always look up to me, even as we were younger...I suppose you can say she saved the world to follow in my footsteps, poor dear, if only she had learned a couple more lessons she could have become more experience and avoided dieing and all...",She said in false sorrow to the reporter.He thanked her and walked away to interview more.  
  
Yuna smiled and clasped her hands together, putting on her public 'innocent' face.  
  
Paine walked up to Yuna swiftly,  
  
"How dare you!", She said through clenched teeth.  
  
She balled up her fist and landed a punch right to Yuna's nose.  
  
With a high pitched squeak Yuna clasped her hands over her nose, her eyes watering.  
  
Saja smiled, and grabbed Yuna by the arm,"Come on Paine, I got her, land another one!",But Paine was satisfied and followed the stairs up to sit with Tidus.  
  
Saja sighed and let go of Yuna's arm as she quickly fled to the restroom to check the damage and Saja followed Paine.  
  
"That rocked!",Saja whispered to Paine.  
  
Paine did not respond.  
  
___________________  
  
The stadium was soon filled once it was time to begin.  
  
Yuna, as High Summoner, was first to approach the stand and address the people. Saja couldn't help but snicker at the tiny bits of toilet paper stuffed up Yuna's nose to stop the bleeding, and nice purple bruise that was beginning to develop on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"People of Spira",She began,"We are gathered here today to celebrate and honor the great deed and sacerfice that someone lied down to keep Spira and it's people safe."  
  
"A close friend of one Rikku, the first Albhed Guardian of a Summoner, will give his thanks as the statue is reveled."  
  
Yuna bowed as the crowd broke into a roar of clapping and sat down, giving a somewhat nervous glance at Paine, who ignored her.  
  
Tidus stepped up,  
  
He cleared his throat and he looked nervous, but Saja knew he needed to do this, he needed to speak his peace.  
  
"Rikku, she was my best friend, from the day I met her on the pilgrimage back when Sin plagued Spira. She was always so happy and she listened to you, and even if she couldn't give you advice on your problem, she would always support your decisions. After Sins defeat she stopped talking to people, and cut herself off from her friends, and from me.I really hadn't noticed right away, I was blind, but eventually I began to notice Rikku was not the same. She was depressed and would only go outside on rainy nights...it hasn't rained a night since her death,"He added," Still, after all the quarrel within her, she still found enough peace to save Spira." He paused and smiled,"I loved Rikku, and I still do, with all my heart and soul, it kills me everyday that she's not here...but she chose to lay down her life, she chose to give back to Spira, even after she felt Spira deserted her! She is a true hero, a rare diamond in the rough, lost but never will she be forgotten,Thank you." With that final statement he stood down from the podium and the stadium filled with cheers, clapping, whistling,shouts.  
  
Yuna gave a weak clap and approached the podium,"And now, we will reveal," She held up her hand and turned to her left, a huge green silk curtain covered the statue,"...Rikku", The curtain was dropped and the statue was reveled.  
  
Saja smiled. It was in exact likeness.Her long hair, her battle stance, slouched over, claws drawn, smirk over her face.  
  
"Its perfect",Saja whispered.  
  
___________________  
  
After the ceremony Paine went back to her ship and Saja and Tidus returned home.  
  
As soon as he walked into the door he went straight up to his room.  
  
Saja put her stuff down and watched him go up with a sigh, she knew he was in pain, she could feel it from him...she would go up to comfort him in a little while, he needed to get it all out first.  
  
___________________  
  
She was numb.  
  
Her mind was blank.  
  
Solitude gripped her, suffocated her.  
  
Her body burned, ached, blistered, but not a physical mark to be seen.  
  
Her hair whipped her face like a thousand hornets stings.  
  
Her wrists kept bleeding, no healing, it wouldn't stop, the liquid burned worse than the air around her.  
  
This was hell.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, how did you like the first chapter to the sequel!  
  
Review and tell me what you think?  
  
Wasn't the scene with Yuna and Paine SOOO sweet, heh, I loved writing that part ^_^ 


	2. Angels Shouldn't Die

Yay! Reviews, I was hoping you guys would respond ^_^ and I'm glad you all liked the Paine-Yuna scene (heh, that was SOOO much fun to write...*pout* I was sorry to see it end so quickly...ah well the show must go on!)  
  
Of course, I begin the chapter with a THANKS to my reviewers whom I love so much!  
  
fanfic_Lover:Thanks, Im happy with the sequel to...glad people wanted one cuz I really wanted to continue the story...I have BIG BIG plans for it, yes I do!  
  
cookie crumbs:Wow, I love you 2, lol, You'll always be first review in my heart lol ^_^, thanks for your support and maybe if I catch you online I can reveal a little plans for the fic and see what you think...but shhh cuz this is an offer only for my grape-purple-Draco-boxer buddy...lol, what a mouth full  
  
scorpion05:Defiantly, When I was playing FFX-2 I tried to make her fall off a cliff but it didn't work, she kept squealing and catching herself (darn it), what's the point of a game where you control the snobby main character and cant end her life by throwing her off a cliff? Its so dumb, lol, but thanks for your review.  
  
drkngl790:I know you have, and I am so grateful for your support with my fic(s), it's people like you who make me wanna write another chapter just so I can get great reviews like the one you left me ^_^ so I thank you a million times over and Im glad you like the fic!  
  
Burning Ice:Thank you so much! Im glad you liked it! I knew that scene would be popular..heh, thats why I wrote it...and because someone needed to punch Yuna in her face...lol  
  
Night prowler:Aw, thanks for checking out my story then,lol, Im glad you enjoyed them and I am defiantly going to write more, I love writing ^_^ but thanks for your support and I hope you stick around for the rest of Take Me Away.  
  
Max-silverlight:Thanks! I'm trying to update as much as I can, thanks for your review and supporting me ^_^  
  
....Thanks to all who reviewed but I missed you because you review wasn't posted fast enough, I appreciate it and you WILL be mentioned in Chapter 3,Promise!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Take Me Away-Chapter 2: Angels shouldn't die  
  
Saja rubbed her eyes softly as her alarm rang, She didn't expect Tidus out anytime soon.Yesterday had been very hard on him emotionally.  
  
The way he constantly talked about Rikku made her upset that she never really knew her little sister.Her mind was still blown that she had a sister, let alone it be a stranger she had met, by chance, on an expeditions ship. It was fate.  
  
She didn't bother to get dressed, and in her socks, black sweatpants and white night shirt she made her way to the hallway.There was no movement from Tidus' room.  
  
'He must be sleeping', Saja thought, and deciding to let him rest she carefully crept past his door and down the stairs to the small kitchen.  
  
An angry growl from her stomach told her she was very hungry. As she reached the fridge, to her surprise a note was flashing across the virtual note pad screen.  
  
Saja squinted as she tried to make out the hurried scrawl on the screen.  
  
'Saja,  
  
Sorry I'm gone without notice but I had to see an old friend, don't wait up.  
  
-Tidus'  
  
____________________  
  
Tidus didn't bother knocking, he opened the old wooden door to her house.  
  
He needed to speak to her, he had to know what could be done.  
  
The strong smell of incense filled his nose and he almost choked on it.  
  
There she was, sitting there smiling.  
  
"You knew I was coming.",He said, half intrigued but part of him knew.  
  
"You doubted?", The sorceress asked, her voice an airy tone.  
  
Her long raven hair swept over her soft, olive face.  
  
As she smiled her blue eyes flashed over black so briefly and quick Tidus wasn't sure if it had happened or if he had blinked.  
  
"Why are you here?",She asked.  
  
"You know why!",He demanded.  
  
"I do, but you need to tell yourself why you are here.",She said softly.  
  
Tidus took a deep breath, "Why is she gone?,You promised me she wouldn't!"  
  
"Love never dies",She re-immplyed.  
  
"Yes, you told me that...and then she died!"  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Yes of course I love her...I love her with everything in me! I need her, my life without her is non existent, I've lost myself!",He nearly cried as he plopped into a near by chair.  
  
She entwined her fingers together,"Than she lives."  
  
Tidus shook his head,"No, she doesn't, she's dead...dead dead dead!",He chanted softly, fighting tears.  
  
She leaned forward.  
  
"She lives because your love for her does, if she was truly dead her memory, her spirit, her very essence would be gone,but its not, I see her all over you, your aura has mixed with hers, I see it...Why do you doubt? You have seen her death but it was unpreventable, it was her destiny to save Spira, as yours was to stop the chain of Summoners and finally vanquish Sin...",Her sentence trailed off.  
  
Tidus ran a hand through his sloppy hair.  
  
"How am I going to make it without her? All the stuff I wanted to say I didn't, all the things I could have did, I didn't...I don't know how I can live knowing how just a couple words, or maybe a smile or a hug could have changed her fate...",He told her, looking down at the floor, his head in his hands.  
  
She stood up,"Have you not been listening? It was UNPREVENTABLE, it was her destiny! Im not going through this again...maybe you need some fresh air to clear your mind, your aura is mixed with such feelings, it is being cramped to the point where it hurts for me to look at it...you need closure."  
  
Tidus took a deep breath and stood up as well,"Your right...but this talk has helped",He smiled,"I think I'll go get that fresh air...and that closure...",He walked to the door and turned slightly,"Thanks", he whispered softly, she nodded and he walked out.  
  
"Hold on",She whispered, her voice shifting as her eyes flashed green.  
  
____________________  
  
Tidus started the machina bike with a roar.  
  
Saja ran out to the garage.  
  
"Where are you going?",Saja shouted over the noise of the bike.  
  
"I need to say goodbye to someone!",He shouted back and tore out with a skid of his tire.  
  
____________________  
  
What is this feeling?  
  
Its familiar...I think...  
  
____________________  
  
Tidus tore down the road, blasting by traffic, ignoring signals and speeding to the main road.  
  
He hadn't been there since that day...it had been haunting him in his dreams.  
  
The sorceress was right,he needed closure, he needed to tell her he was sorry...he needed to tell her goodbye.  
  
____________________  
  
Light?  
  
____________________  
  
He made it to the airship docking. He unlocked the shuttle and walked into the deck.  
  
"Coordinates: Zanarkand",He said into the speaker.  
  
"Confirmed",The automated voice responded.  
  
The engine started up and took to the sky.  
  
____________________  
  
"Ahhhhh", She screamed, the first sound to come from her throat since she had entered that realm.  
  
She was jerked forward.  
  
"Hmph...",She was hurtled forward onto the dirt as she skid to a stop and she flopped down, her face in the cold dirt.  
  
The first feeling she had experienced since pain.  
  
She could have cried, the dirt under her face and body...it felt so familiar, what was it?  
  
Her head was spinning and she blacked out.  
  
____________________  
  
Tidus carefully walked into the room that held so many memory's.  
  
The pyreflies swarmed him, his memory's feeding them.  
  
He tried to swat them away, the felt like fire and ice at the same time.  
  
They played that scene for him again:  
  
' ''I love you', she mouthed, before she drew the blades across her wrists.  
  
The blades stung and the warm blood dripping down her arms stung even worse.  
  
She jumped into the portal and it closed instantly.  
  
"Nooooo!", Tidus yelled,'  
  
"RIKKU!"  
  
He ran and reached for her but the Pyreflies parted and he was alone once again.  
  
"Wha?", There on the ground was Rikku, curled up in a ball.  
  
"Ok, you can stop now! Stop feeding from my MEMORY'S!", He shouted and went to scatter the pyreflies, but his hand hit sold, soft flesh.  
  
His eyes got big.  
  
He touched her again. Her body reacted with a cold shake to his cold hand.  
  
Tidus knelt beside the figure, it looked like Rikku, but it couldn't be Rikku.  
  
He put his arm under her neck and looked her in the face.  
  
Her eyes where softly closed, her lips where dry and she looked pale.  
  
"Rikku?",He asked.  
  
Her eyes began to flutter...  
  
'Where am I?',she thought, she slowly opened her eyes, staring back at her were two more.  
  
"Ahh!",She screamed and hopped back.Crawled backwards on her butt, eyes wide and scared.  
  
Tidus looked hurt,"Rikku?",  
  
Rikku looked around,"Where am I?...Who am I?...who are you?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another Chapter, How'd ya like? Im working on the next chappie, Can't wait to post it!  
  
Review! 


	3. Friends

Sorry for the long wait, I had alot goin on, but I did find time to make the third chappie, yay!  
  
Thanks for all who reviewed to chapter 2!  
  
Fanfic-Lover  
  
Pricelesscost  
  
cookie crumbs-(PURPLE)  
  
Desolation Angel  
  
dengurl1146  
  
daggergarnet09  
  
Dragon Tears Wing  
  
Night Prowler  
  
Max-silverlight  
  
Z.A.G  
  
Anime-freak-4life  
  
Jhaylin  
  
and  
  
Jet-Hikari  
  
Thank you guys sooo much!!!! I enjoyed reading them just as much as you (hopefully) enjoy reading Take Me Away! I wouldn't have the will to continue these story's if it wasn't from the mind-blowing support from all of you BIG HUGS LOVE YA!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Friends  
  
Tidus took a step toward her, his mouth gaped open in disbelief.  
  
Rikku stood up at brushed her butt off.  
  
She began to back up slowly.  
  
"Rikku!", Tidus whispered.  
  
"Rikku?", She asked, her eyes squinted, she shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Rikku?",She gripped her head,"That name...", Her green eyes lifted to him.  
  
A tear fell from her cheek onto the cold ground.  
  
He took a step closer, she took a step back.  
  
"Rikku...I-", Rikku's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Tidus ran over to her and knelt beside her...  
  
Saja slowly stirred the herbs into the warm water, the aroma soothing the air.  
  
She took a slow sip of the bitter mixture.  
  
A crack of thunder and jolt of lightning filled the sky as the rain pounded the windowsill.  
  
These nights were the nights she was glad she had a roommate, but he was gone and she didn't know where he was or when he was getting back, so she turned to an old recipe that she had picked up on a mission.  
  
The lights were out with the exception of a couple candles, she didn't trust the appliances in this weather.  
  
The rain got heavier and Saja looked longingly at the door, 'Where is he?'  
  
The door opened and Saja jumped slightly. Tidus walked in, and kicked the door behind him. He had someone slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Saja!", Tidus called and Saja ran over to him.  
  
She stopped in front of him, her eyes wide, her mouth open slightly. Her eyes shifting from Tidus to the body he was holding and back to Tidus.  
  
Her brows drew together and she lightly covered her gaping mouth with her knuckle.  
  
Tidus gently set the limp figure down on the couch. An arm flopped to the floor and the head lolled over slightly.  
  
"It cant be..." Saja managed to squeak out.  
  
A loud roar of thunder rolled over, muting the rain on the windowsill and wind at the door for a moment.  
  
Tidus was dripping from head to toe. The water cascaded from his blond hair, droplets rolling down his cheeks.  
  
He walked over to Saja quickly, shaking water everywhere.  
  
Gently, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Its her...Rikku." There was excitement in his voice, but it was also laced with concern and confusion.  
  
Saja put her hand over one of his and smiled at him.  
  
"She's back..."  
  
Intense pain pounded through her head.  
  
Slowly she sat up, eyes shut tightly, she gripped her head, fingers tangling themselves in her rough hair.  
  
A small yawn escaped her lips and she opened her eyes.  
  
Sunlight was pouring in from a nearby window. A small breeze was flapping through, pushing the white curtains into a gentle dance.  
  
She looked around. She was covered in a soft blanket in the middle of a bed.  
  
Rikku quickly leaped out of bed, and she noticed she was in her bare feet for the floor was like ice that sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
She ran for the door and threw it open.  
  
He was on the other side.  
  
"You again...", She sounded almost annoyed.  
  
"Me." He agreed and stepped in, forcing her to step backward.  
  
"Why am I here?", She asked as he backed her farther into the room and she eventually plopped on the bed again.  
  
He looked at her and she could see something in his eyes.  
  
What was that? As he spoke her attention was drawn from his eyes to his words.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that."  
  
Rikku shrugged and grabbed her arm, subbing it softly.  
  
Tears just brimming her eyes.  
  
"I don't know whats going on, why don't I know anything? I should know who I am, I can only suppose I should know who you are...You called me Rikku earlier...why?", Her throat was getting tight and hot and she tried to fight back the tears but one slipped past and rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You really don't remember anything?", He asked her softly.  
  
She shook her head vigorously.  
  
He walked over slowly, she followed him carefully with her eyes and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Your name is Rikku." He told her, his bright blue eyes piercing her avoiding green.  
  
"Rikku...I-I....that name...who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tidus."  
  
"Tidus? Do I know that already, or is this our first meeting?", She asked him.  
  
Tidus smiled, "We've known each other for a long time...We-", She was hanging on to his every word, he noticed, concentrating on what he was saying, trying to piece it back into the puzzle.  
  
He was going to tell her about their feeling for each other, but could her fragile mind handle such news? Hearing her own name was a new experience for her. Would her actions toward him be based on what she was told she use to feel?  
  
"We-were friends." He finished.  
  
"Friends?" She asked.  
  
Tidus smiled, "Yeah...friends."  
  
Short again, I know, but its 12 in the mourning and I know you guys have been waiting FOREVER and I promise I WILL try harder, I've just had ALOT going on, but its all cleared up and I've actually had time to do some writing.  
  
Please Review as sweet as you all have been, I appreciate it...and please, feel free to yell at me for taking forever, I understand 100% 


End file.
